thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Smith
Will Smith is an actor with wonderful grammar. He is famous from Prince of Bel-Air, Hancock (lol), Men In Black and his apparent inability to age. Like his beautiful skin. Character Backround Will Smith was born in 2010, he goes around trolling other channels with terribad grammar. Will Smith is quite the controversial guy, getting in arguments with people in the Family and especially his enemy, Phil Dicks. Will Smith also hates being bullied, and will not stand for people's asses if they bully him. Will Smith loves to rap though, he wants to become a rapist when he grows up. No one knows who this guy truly is, but he is a danger to all Familians. How He Became a Meme It all began when Part 2 of Mechanical Bosses was uploaded to Youtube. He commented saying "this was trelly insperatinal. Somday i will make﻿ m ownn vidoas. Fank you :)". This made alot of the admins laugh their asses off. It just became better when Will commented on one of Stelios' videos. Will Smith is truly our 2nd choice for a God after Randall. Role In Story Will Smith is strong and independant and will not be bullied without a fight. One day when he was having his daily viewing of My Little Pony, he wanted to comment saying how attractive he thought Twilight Sparkle was in this certain episode. The next day he gets a reply from Phil Dicks, and I quote. "ha u fegtet gay as nigget you flop to ponnys lol go kile youruself bitch fukernudllos. i like showers in the mornings :)" Will Smith could not believe what he was seeing in front of him. Never before has he felt so bullied, nor mad. It was time for Will Smith to finally show what he is made of... TO FINISH THE TROLLS with the things he has learned in his succesful career. His rival is obviously Phil Dicks, and he will finish him with his strong variety of weapons such as his Will U controller, his Karate Son and his guns from Men In Black. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Will Smith throws a hook with both hands, then knees with his right leg, and finally leans forward for a single spearhand strike. The first hit deals 2%, the second 3%, the third 4%, and the fourth 4%. 13% total. Side Tilt - Will Smith performs an overhead hammerfist with both his arms. 13%. Up Tilt - Will Smith performs a very fast spinning uppercut. 7%. Down Tilt - Will Smith falls down, resting his body on his arm, and performs a double sweeping kick. 11%. Dash Attack - Will Smith pulls out his Will U Board and performs an upwards slash with it. 12%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Will Smith winds up, leans forward, and performs a powerful spinning kick, striking with his heel. Long startup lag. 22%. Up Smash - Will Smith lifts his leg up and powerfully axe kicks downwards, hitting above and in front of himself. 18%. Down Smash - Will Smith hops up, then punches forwards with both hands and kicks backwards with both feet. He then falls down and gets back up. 20%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Will Smith pulls out his Will U Board and curls into a ball, holding the board between his feet. He then activates it and spins around 6 times at great speeds, then quickly rights himself again. Hits 6 times. Every hit deals 1%. 6% total. Forward Aerial - Will Smith performs a butterfly kick, delivering two hits to the area in front of and very slightly above him. Both hits deal 5%. 10% total. Back Aerial - Will Smith performs a fast backhanded punch to the area behind him. 7%. Up Aerial - Will Smith faces the screen briefly, then backflips and performs a kick above him. 8%. Down Aerial - Will Smith stomps downwards with one foot. A weak meteor smash. 9%. Grab Attacks Grab - Will Smith reaches forwards and grabs with one hand. Pummel - Will Smith elbows the grabbed opponent with his free hand. A slow pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Will Smith shoves his opponent to the ground in front of him. 7%. Back Throw - Will Smith spins around and throws the opponent behind him. 6%. Up Throw - Will Smith leaps up and piledrives the opponent into the ground headfirst. 9%. Down Throw - Will Smith throws his opponent to the ground and then burns them with the exhaust from the Will U board. Deals no knockback. Hits 5 times, 3% each. 15% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Will Smith spins around with his Will U Board in hand, attacking with it as he gets back up. 6%. Ledge Attack - Will Smith climbs onto the stage and uppercuts strongly. 10%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Explosion - Will Smith pulls out the Will U board, points it forward, and then fires out a barely visible projectile that creates an explosion at a fixed distance in front of him. He can also charge by holding down the button, which increases the distance from him that the explosion occurs, but has no bearing on its power. The explosion deals 5% if hit on the very edge, 11% if closer to the center, and 18% if hit right at the core. Side Special - Run and Gun - Will Smith mounts his Will U Board and pulls his machine gun out, then flies forward on the board while shooting rapidly with his gun. He will continue to go until the button is released, and its maximum range is about the length of Final Destination. The bullets from his gun are short-ranged, yet moderately powerful projectiles. Will Smith’s aim can be slightly adjusted by holding up and down. The bullets deal 9%, and getting rammed by the Will U Board deals 11%. If Will Smith is hit during this move, then he will fall off and have to spend around a second getting up, leaving him vulnerable. The move leaves him helpless if used in midair. Up Special - Will U Surf - Will Smith pulls out his Will U Board, mounts it, and flies with it at a 45 degree angle upwards. It doesn’t go very far in the way of recovery. Hits 8 times. The first 4 hits deal 1%, the 5th and 6th deal 2%, the 7th deals 3%, and the 8th deals 5%. 16% total. Down Special - Karate Kick - Will Smith can perform a variety of kicks with this move, depending on how long the button is held. If the button is simply pressed once, Will Smith will hop up and deliver a roundhouse kick. However, if the button is held, then Will Smith will jump forwards. If the button is held for the duration of the move (one seconds), then Will Smith does not attack. However, the button’s release timing offers three different kicks. If released in the first third of the jump, Will Smith simply does an outwards kick for the remainder of the jump, which possesses a long-lasting hitbox and deals 8% throughout. If released in the second third of the jump, Will Smith does a horizontal spinning kick which has a bit of startup, but hits rather powerfully and delivers upwards knockback, dealing 13%. If released in the last third of the jump, Will Smith sticks out both his legs and performs an especially strong two-footed dropkick which has dangerous ending lag, but is the strongest of the three kicks with horizontal knockback, dealing 16%. Regardless of the kick used, if any, Will Smith enters helpless mode if he uses this attack in midair. Final Smash - Now This is a Story - Will Smith pulls out a microphone and starts singing the intro theme to Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. He then whistles for a cab and hops in, then runs over the enemies, dealing 167%. After that, the road below them crumbles and they fall into hell. While the enemies fall into hell, Will flies down on his Will U board and fires upon all the enemies with his machine gun, striking 50 times for 3%. Then, he aims the Will U board forward and shoots out a huge laser beam, hitting 42 times for 2% each, before flying back up to the surface while the enemies all hit the lava of hell, dealing 284% and instantly KOing. 685% total. Animations Stage Entrance - A taxi cab drives up and drops Will Smith off. Will Smith climbs out, mounts his Will U board on his back, and then jumps back and forth a couple times, raising his fists. He is then ready to fight. Up Taunt - Will Smith laughs mockingly while clapping rather slowly. Left Taunt - Will Smith takes his Will U board out and jumps on it, then spins around a few times on it before grabbing it with one hand and fist pumping with the other while floating in place for a split second, then returning to the ground. Right Taunt - Will Smith takes out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on, smirking, and then says "I make this look good." He then takes them off. Down Taunt - Will Smith takes his Will U board and spins it in his hand several times as if it were a sword, then takes a hunched stance with his knees bent and his Will U board behind him. Then, he mockingly says “You can cry, ain’t no shame in it!" Idle 1 - Will Smith puts his hands behind his head, smiling. Idle 2 - Will Smith looks up and to the left, then behind himself. Palette Swaps Default - Will Smith has a black jacket, a gray shirt, dark gray pants, a brown satchel, and brown shoes. Red - Will Smith has a maroon jacket, a red shirt, white pants, a white satchel, and white shoes. Blue - Will Smith has a navy jacket, a black shirt, blue pants, a black satchel, and navy shoes. Green - Will Smith has a bright green jacket, a green shirt, light brown pants, a brown satchel, and black shoes. Other 1 - Will Smith has a white jacket, a yellow shirt, white pants, a golden satchel, and white shoes. Other 2 - Will Smith has a bright red jacket, a bright blue shirt, blue pants, a blue satchel, and bright red shoes. Unlockable - 90’s Will - Will Smith has a jacket with all sorts of bizarre designs on it (primarily orange), a white shirt that says “Fresh Prince”, blue jeans, no satchel, and black shoes. He also sports a denim snapback which is worn backwards, and a golden linked necklace. Goodbye. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Religion Category:The Cult of Randall Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit Category:Swagtastical People Category:The Best